


After the auditorium

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: Takes place after Kurt kisses Diane in the auditorium, TGF S1, Ep 5.Just a short one, first effort.





	After the auditorium

After the auditorium  
She fumbled with the key trying to unlock the door to her apartment as he wrapped his arms gently round her waist, nuzzling her neck. She pushed the door open and they stumbled inside, Kurt gently kicking the door closed behind him. As she turned in his arms, he backed her up against wall and kissed her again. Letting her purse and keys fall to the floor, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard, pulling him close. She could smell the familiar scent of him, his cologne, the faint smell of gun powder on his jacket, the shampoo he’d used that morning…..all of it so familiar, so lovely, and yet so painful. She had missed this so much, missed him so much this year apart. Always pushing away the thoughts and feelings, resisting the urge to call him, pushing away the pain and heart break and humiliation of his betrayal. Her throat caught and she pushed the memories away again. She wouldn’t cry tonight, she wouldn’t think and she wouldn’t feel anything other than the moment. She could feel like crap in the morning and she would deal with it then. He paused for a moment, breathing hard, pressing his body against hers and resting his forehead against her shoulder.  
“Are you sure?” He whispered, without looking up.  
“Yes” she whispered back, nuzzling his ear. He turned his head and kissed her collar bone, moving slowly up her neck to the sweet spot just below her ear. She shivered and tilted her head back, trying and a failing to stifle a soft moan of pleasure. He smiled against her neck as his hands reached for the buttons of her coat, swiftly unbuttoning them with one hand, while the other reached for the hem of her dress and started to push it up her thighs. “We can’t stay here” she pushed them away from the wall and started to back him up down the hall way, kissing him, her arms still wrapped around him. He didn’t see why not as they had never been picky or restrained and he had loved that about her – they had made love in most of the rooms of her apartment, his house, his workshop, her car, his truck. Old memories crowded in as he stumbled blindly backwards down the hall, not wanting to let her go even for a second in case she changed her mind, in case she remembered why it had been so long since they’d done this, what they used to have and what he threw away. He could feel the misery and loneliness rising and pushed it away. She was here with him now and he would do everything in his power to keep it that way. He tugged at her coat and she tugged at his jacket, freeing themselves from clothing as they stumbled, touching, kissing.

As they stumbled into the bedroom she reached for his belt and started to unbuckle it. Her dress was up round her hips and he could feel the soft lace of her hold ups and the soft, warm, naked skin at the tops of her thighs, the lace of her panties and he felt dizzy with pleasure. He caught the dressing table as he stumbled backwards and he heard her collection of bottles and potions fall over with a clatter. She had freed his belt and was now working on the buttons of his jeans with one hand, untucking and pushing up his shirt with the other. He reached behind her and tugged on her zipper, trailing his other hand down the warm, exposed flesh as he went. He felt her shiver again and moan softly into this mouth as he pushed the dress from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor along with his jeans and shirt. He felt the back of his legs hit the bed and managed to turn just in time to land on top of her as she hit the mattress, pinning her body beneath his. They looked at each other for a second and then laughed. She traced his jaw with her fingertip before cupping his face and pulling him in for a bruising kiss. He kissed her back like a man dying of thirst and tugged at her bra straps as he kissed his way down her neck towards the soft silky mounds of her breasts. She shifted beneath him and arched her back, pushing her breasts towards his mouth, gasping as his tongue found her nipple, his lips closing around it, one hand cupping her other breast, the other sliding down the side of her body. He took his time kissing, licking, stroking his way down her body, enjoying every sigh of pleasure, every moan, every time her breath caught. The feel and the taste of her was so familiar, the way she responded to his touch and touched him in return spurred him on. His lips reached the top of her panties and he stopped, breathing hard, and looked up at her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him “Are you ok?” she whispered. He said nothing, simply smiled and dipped his head, easing her thighs apart, he pressed his tongue against her centre and she gasped, raising her hips. The taste of her, through the lace of her panties, hot and wet and sweet. He massaged her with his tongue and traced his finger down her pereneium before slipping his finger inside her, expertly massaging her g-spot. She cried out and bucked against him as the first orgasm hit and he smiled against her, continuing until he felt her relax and ease away, just a fraction. He shifted his attention to the tops of her thighs and the soft, silky skin – kissing, nuzzling, trying to decide if he dare leave a love bite there for her to discover later. She didn’t like pain, or visible marks, but as he’d told her before, it was their little secret, his calling card, and he’d smile while she tried to be annoyed and she’d tell him not to do it again, knowing full well he would and he’d whisper how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her again, and the kissing would lead to oh so much more and then she’d find another one…… He decided he’d risk it, gently moving his fingers back toward her centre to distract her, selecting a exquisitely soft patch of skin on her inner thigh just above the lace of her hold ups. “Don’t you dare!” she whispered, knowing exactly what he was doing, her breath catching in her throat as his fingers brushed over her clitoris, massaging her through the soaking wet lace. She moaned and raised her hips to meet his fingers as he pressed harder, sucking on the sweet spot of her thigh at the same time. He wasn’t one for multi-tasking, he was a diligent man who took one task at a time in an orderly fashion – except with her, when instinct took over and he could read her breathing and her movements like a book. He smiled at the red mark and up at her. She swore at him between breaths, the pleasure building again as she ground herself against his hand. He shifted his position and hovered over her, pressing his erection against her lace and rubbing against her. In one fluid movement, he yanked her panties down and pushed into her. She cried out as the second orgasm hit, more powerful than the first, and rippled through her as he thrust harder. She held on to him, her nails digging into his shoulders as he moved, causing him to cry out. She clenched her muscels together as tight as she could, increasing the sensation for them both as he climaxed, continuing to pump into her before collapsing on top of her. Breathless, they clung to each other, neither wanting to move in case they broke the spell. He rested his head against her shoulder and she turned slightly to kiss his ear. She felt energised and exhausted all at the same time. A thought crossed her mind - Had he been this way with Holly? Had Holly slept with him to get revenge for Diane charging her more for the business? She pushed the thoughts away and swallowed hard, tears stinging her eyes. Not now, she told herself, not now. Kurt shifted his weight and turned to look at her. “Are you ok?” She nodded, not trusting herself to speak and closing her eyes, she kissed him again. She could taste herself on his lips, his tongue – God, she’d missed this so much. He eased himself out of her and rolled onto his side, pulling her with him, not wanting to let her go just yet. They lay quietly, wrapped in each other arms, kissing softly.

Kurt woke up alone and glanced at the clock. It was 3am. He looked around and could see no sign of her in the bedroom and the bathroom was in darkness. Sitting up, he listened again, but heard nothing. He got up and pulled on one of her robes – not very manly but beggars can’t be choosers. His own would still be here if he hadn’t fucked it all up. Diane would still have been in bed if he hadn’t fucked it all up. Sleeping alongside him every night, drinking coffee with him every morning. He saw a light coming from the kitchen as he stepped over the clothing they’d dropped the night before. She stood by the sink, nursing a glass of water and staring out of the window into the night. She heard him but didn’t turn around. “Did I wake you?” she asked as he slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. “No.” He paused, unsure how to continue so he stared out of the window with her. “I love you. And I’m so sorry.” She closed her eyes to stop the tears and nodded quietly. “I love you too. But I don’t trust you”. He nodded, burying his head in her hair. “Do you want me to go?” he asked, without looking up. She didn’t answer straight away. “No.” She finally said, without opening her eyes. He turned her gently and set down her glass. She couldn’t look at him but he kissed her gently and she responded. They leant against the sink, just kissing, holding each other. “We should get some sleep” she whispered after a while. He nodded, took her by the hand and led her back to bed.


End file.
